


half-life

by kmchelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Slash Goggles, could be read as romantic or not, radium is used STRICTLY as a metaphor dont worry oikawa is Fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmchelle/pseuds/kmchelle
Summary: Hajime worries, sometimes, about Oikawa. Not that there's much he can do about it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	half-life

It’s a shame that radium is poison, rots you from the inside out, weakens your bones and picks you apart at the seams, because if only for a moment it makes you _glow_ , and that’s all Oikawa's ever wanted.

 _It’s a shame that he can’t see how he already does_ , Hajime thinks, and settles for hugging him a little tighter and pressing the gentlest of kisses to his temple, hopes his prayers are enough to stitch Oikawa back together.

Greatness at his body’s expense—in the darkness, the white brace glows—are all brilliant souls destined to die like this?

**Author's Note:**

> coming back to the writing scene after Years with a small, dip-your-toes-into-the-water, 100 word drabble fic. getting it to 100 words exactly was certainly a challenge, but it was fun!! hopefully if the inspiration gods strike i will keep coming back with a LOT of haikyuu fics. I've had a year's worth of brainrot, mostly iwaoi, some matsuhana and kuroken also planned, so if all goes well there will be more content soon. just you wait.
> 
> at this point the a/n is probably longer than the drabble itself lmao but leave a kudos, a comment if you're feeling generous- let me know what you thought, it would be greatly appreciated! thanks for reading!!


End file.
